Eternal Soulmates
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Stefan & Elena están felizmente enamorados se casan y cuando por fin Elena lográ quedar embarazada tras varios intentos fallidos, Ambos están emocionados con la próxima llegada del bebé. Pero no todo es felicidad en la vida. El embarazo de Elena es de alto riesgo Ella esta decidida a tener al bebé, Stefan la apoya aún sabiendo que la puede perder cuando nazca el bebé.


Elena estaba frente al espejo de su habitación, ya con su vestido de novia puesto, peinada y maquillada, estaba mirándose en el espejo, estaba decidia a dar ese gran paso junto a su futuro esposo Stevan Salvatore, a pesar de todas las dificultades en el camino donde ella sigue siendo humana y él un vampiro, ella estaba decidida a no ser vampira, no se sentía preparada para eso, y no lo desea, esperaba que su novio respetara esa decisión, sabía que ella estando en peligro de muerte, este la transformaría.

-¿Nerviosa?-dijo Bonnie entrando a la habitación de su amiga-

-Un poco-dijo Elena-

-Es normal, bueno.. eso dicen-dijo Bonnie- Pero tranquila, Stefan te ama.. Estoy seguro que sería incapaz de hacerte daño.

-Eso lo sé, sólo tengo nervios de lo que pueda pasar en un futuro.. Si lo nuestro funcionará.-dijo Elena-

-Funcionará si ustedes quieren, si han durado cuatro años estoy segura que durarán toda una vida juntos-dijo Bonnie-

-Estoy muy enamorada, Bonnie.. Stefan es el hombre de mi vida.. Estoy segura..-dijo Elena-

-Lo veo en tus ojos, Elena..

De pronto Elena cerró sus ojos y recordó el día en que Stefan le propuso matrimonio nunca se había sentido tan feliz y emocionada, fue uno de los momentos más especiales y felices de su vida.

_Stefan y Elena estaban sentados arriba del tejado, observando el cielo, la luna y las estrellas. Había sido un día duro porque Damon y Stefan había discutido una vez más, Damon seguía queriendo separar a Elena de Stefan y estaba dispuesto a lograrlo sin ninguna duda, Stefan observaba a su novia, sonrío al verla tan hermosa viendo la luna, esta lo miró y sonrió..  
-Elena, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en todo el siglo que tengo de vida, te amo como no he amado a nadie, eres lista, divertida, agradable.. No me imagino mi vida sin ti-dijo Stefan y Elena sonrió, el vampiro tomó las manos de su novia- Elena Gilbert, quiero pedirte oficialmente con la luna y las estrellas de testigo que seas mi esposa-  
-Claro que sí-dijo Elena-sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría-_

_-Te amo, siempre será así-dijo Stefan y tomó la mano de su novia para ponerle el anillo-_

_-Siempre serás tú, Stefan.. Siempre-dijo Elena y besó a su novio-_

_Stefan solo pudo sonreír de alegría y besarla, estaba muy feliz de que su novia haya aceptado ser su esposa después de cuatro años de relación por fin había decidido dar ese paso, esperando que ahora Damon no se interpusiera en su relación._

_-Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa.. Prometo hacerte feliz-dijo Stefan-_

_-Ya me haces feliz-sonrió Elena y su novio la besó tiernamente-_

-Tierra llamando a Elena.. Hey.. ¿Sigues con nosotros?-dijo Caroline-

-Oh .. yo.. si-dijo Elena regresando a la realidad-

-¿Lista?-dijo Caroline-

-Lista-dijo Elena-

Elena bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a donde sería la ceremonia, ahí estaban sus amigos tanto de ella como de Stefan, e incluso estaba Damon, Elena al verlo se sintió algo incómoda.

-Tranquila, es tu boda.. No dejes que él la arruine-se dijo así misma-

Elena respiró hondo y salió al jardín caminando rumbo a su futuro marido que la observaba acercarse a él, con esos ojos y sonrisa que la volvían loca y hacían que su corazón se acelerara a toda velocidad.

La joven llegó junto al altar y tomó las manos de su prometido, ambos se miraron, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión entre Stefan Salvatore y Elena Gilbert-dijo el sacerdote-

-Yo Stefan Salvatore te prometo Elena Gilbert amarte, respetarte, serte fiel, todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Yo Elena Gilbert te escogo a ti Stefan Salvatore como esposo para amarte, respetarte, serte fiel en la salud y en al enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Los padrinos de los anillos-dijo el sacerdote-

Jeremy y Bonnie se acercaron dándole los anillos a Elena y Stefan, el vampiro le puso el anillo a su novia y esta a él.

-Con el poder que me otorga la Iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer.. Puede besar a la novia

Stefan le levantó el velo a su esposa y la besó con pasión.

-Para toda la vida-dijo Stefan-

-No importa lo que pase-dijo Elena sonriendo y volvió a besar a su esposo-

A ambos no les importaba si estaban o no rodeados de personas, ellos se sintieron en su burbuja, y no recordaron que no estaban solos, se dejaron de besar completamente avergonzados, ella estaba sonrojada.

-Aguanten hasta la Luna de Miel-dijo Damon-

Stefan y Elena miraron a Damon y medio sonrieron.

-Tranquilos, no les arruinaré la boda.. Felicidades a ambos, creo.-dijo mirando a la pareja-. Y bueno.. si tú eres feliz adelante.-dijo Damon a Elena-

-Si.. gracias.. bueno, será mejor irnos a la recepción-dijo Elena-

Llegaron a la recepción, el salón era grande con mesas muy bonitas con centro de mesas con flores, los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco. Después de recibir a cada uno, llegó el momento del baile de marido y mujer, así que ambos se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, una melodía tan dulce como el amor de ambos: "Everytime we touch".

-Te amo, princesa-dijo Stefan en el oído de su ahora esposa-

-Te amo, Stefan Salvatore-dijo Elena haciendo lo mismo- Siempre serás tú, Stefan.. Siempre..

Stefan miró a su esposa, tomó su rostro y la besó..

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo Stefan-

-Y tú eres mi mejor casualidad-dijo Elena-

Damon observaba la escena desde el mini bar, tomaba más de un trago, el solo mirar a Elena con Stefan lo hacía enojarse, pero tenía que controlarse, por Elena, pero eso sí haría todo por que ella cayera en sus manos.

-Es hora de irnos de Luna de Miel-dijo Stefan mirando el reloj-

-Perfecto.. Pero me puedes decir a dónde vamos a ir?-dijo Elena-

-No, será sorpresa-dijo Stefan sonriendo y Elena le devolvió la sonrisa-

La pareja se tomó de las manos, ambos se cambiaron y se fueron despidiendo de sus invitados..

-¿Sabes a donde te llevará, Stefan?-dijo Caroline-

-No lo sé, no me ha querido decir-dijo Elena entre risas-

-Pues, te deseo suerte.. Que te la pases excelente-dijo Caroline-

-Gracias-dijo Elena-

-Elena-dijo Bonnie y abrazó a la joven- Te voy a extrañar, yo sé que Stefan te cuidará bastante bien..

-Lo sé, estaré bien cuidada.. Él no dejará que tenga ni un rasguño-dijo Elena sonriendo y volvió a abrazar a su amiga-

-¿Lista?-dijo Stefan detrás de su esposa-

-Lista, mi amor-dijo Elena-

Ambos se subieron al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto rumbo a su Luna de Miel en las Bahamas.


End file.
